


"I'm just worried"

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is pregnant, Fluff, M/M, Protective Fundy, So I had to write it, also dream is the mask possessing a body, fundywastaken lives rent free in my head, might make a separate fic on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy and Dream stay in a cave during the night after walking on a day-long adventure away from the SMP. Allowing them to talk freely about the situation Dream is in, and how Fundy is reacting to it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 408





	"I'm just worried"

Dream walked calmly along the dense forest, his axe swinging back and forth in one hand, the other holding his fiance's hand/paw. Fundy was looking around at the stuff around him, while Dream just stared ahead quietly. Fundy didn't seem to notice his silence, that or he didn't want to bother him. 

The two were exploring around the land, they weren't looking for anything though. It was a wordless agreement that they just wanted to go for a walk alone. Dream knew leaving Schlatt alone for at least a day would be dangerous, but Fundy needed this, he needed this. Besides, what's the worst the ram could do? 

At least he couldn't use their relationship against them, no one knew about it. They've been secretly together ever since the first war ended, and engaged after Fundy betrayed Wilbur. It's unlikely they'll be able to tell anyone about it until everything is resolved. Especially one thing that happened just before the festival, something Dream and Fundy are still getting used to. That's why these walks are nice, at least they know no one will be spying on them. Dream couldn't imagine what Schlatt would do with their secrets after what everyone saw him do to Tubbo at the festival.

He couldn't worry about that thought, this was his and Fundy's time. Dream looked at the sun, it was about to set. They had gone out so far, and it would be impossible to get back with the monsters at night. Fundy seemed to notice the sun's position as well, now looking for a place they could hide out in. 

Fundy gave a small tug on his fiance's gloved hand, gesturing to a small cave in the mountain nearby. "Let's go stay there for the night," he suggested. Dream tensed a bit as Fundy protectively pulled him. 

Dream saw Fundy go to his other side, still holding his hand. Fundy put his other hand/paw on Dream's back gently. Dream put his axe away so it wouldn't accidentally cut the fox. Fundy didn't seem to pay attention to it, all his focus being on his fiance's safety instead of his own. 

Fundy had been so protective lately, he wouldn't let Dream do anything that put him at risk of getting hurt. Dream loved that he cared so much, but it was getting a bit much. He could fight for himself, nothing changed that. Dream usually let his fiance take care of him, though he felt this wasn't a smart thing for Fundy to do.

Fundy set Dream on the stone ground and didn't let him get up. Dream tried to stand, but Fundy wouldn’t budge. It took a minute, but eventually Dream stopped and just laid back on the wall of the cave. It was night anyway, so doing this was just opening them both up to attacks. If Fundy wanted to be protective, he should at least be aware of his surroundings. 

Dream looked at Fundy, he looked out of the cave to the monsters outside, a bow in his hands in case one tried to attack. Fundy was crouched down in front of Dream, he was unmoving as he scanned the area outside. Fundy's ears twitched at the slightest of sounds, his grip on his bow was tight. He was even more alert than when he was back home. 

"Fundy," Dream started, his voice quiet so it wouldn't startle the fox that badly, "you know i can take care of myself just fine, right?"

"... I know, I'm just worried about- that..." Fundy responded, "You keep saying that humans are stronger than dreamons so it's more safe. But it's not safe with humans either."

"Yeah, but do you see any change with me physically? It's safer when dreamons are mixed in. Neither of us know much about it, but this body can still do stuff just as well as before," Dream explained. Fundy went from crouching to sitting as he let out a sigh.

"I'm just really worried, I've known about this for a week, and everyday I get more and more excited about it. But I'm scared about what might happen a- mph!!"

The bow fell to the ground finally, Fundy's hands/paws were empty for a second, then they landed on Dream's waist. Dream's arms were wrapped tightly around Fundy's neck as he pressed his lips hard against Fundy's. 

Dream pulled away slightly after a couple seconds, leaning into Fundy. "It's... a lot, but i need you to try and act like normal. I'm going to be fine," Dream let one arm fall and go on his stomach, "we're all going to be fine. I promise."

"Hah, I guess I'm kinda being obvious about this, aren't I?" Fundy asked.

"Our engagement is a better kept secret than this," Dream joked. Fundy remembered how suspicious the people around were hearing him talk about protecting Dream. It wouldn’t be surprising if someone already figured out why. Though some people thought it was just him being nice. 

Fundy laughed softly as he pressed his face next to Dream's. Fundy pulled his fiance in a position so they were both more comfortable, and so Fundy could still use the bow. Dream still had one arm around Fundy’s neck while the other was between the two of them. The two were quiet for a couple more minutes, Dream playing with Fundy’s jacket collar while the latter shoots at mobs outside.

"Dream?" Fundy asked, "How long are we gonna keep this a secret?"

"I don't know, is there anyone you want to keep it from?" Dream asked back. 

"Well, I don't think Wilbur would be happy about me finding out that he's not my biological dad by seeing my kid," Fundy mumbled. Dream was quiet, only nuzzling his face into Fundy's neck, "Plus I'm scared what Schlatt would do when he finds out that I'm not on his side."

"Then we don't have to tell anyone, we'll make sure they'll be the safest person here," Dream said softly. Fundy smiled at him and rested his head on his fiance's. 

"Yeah. Until then, though–" Fundy placed a small kiss on the porcelain mask, making Dream flustered and gently pressed himself against Fundy, "–I'll make sure you're the safest person here."

Dream cuddled up to Fundy more, Fundy felt him try to tangle his legs with his. Fundy smiled and wrapped his tail around Dream’s waist, letting out small happy noises.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Dream let out a yawn. Fundy looked back at his fiance, "Are you gonna go to sleep or are you gonna stay awake as long as you can?"

"Don't worry, I'll sleep if it makes you happy," Dream said quietly. 

"Thank fuck," Fundy mumbled. Dream laughed tiredly. 

It actually didn't take long for Dream to fall silent, no wonder he never slept, he goes out like a light. At least it was more reason for Fundy to protect him. Dream didn't like it, but it felt nice to be the strong one. It was great that Dream let him after he was basically being babied when he was in L'manburg. 

Fundy sat up and set Dream down gently, also putting his jacket around his soon-to-be husband. Dream only stirred when he stopped touching Fundy, but calmed down when he got his jacket. Fundy laughed and stood up. Might as well surprise Dream when he wakes up.

-

Dream woke up to find his body more warm than usual, not that he minded. When he opened his eyes he could see why, a familiar black and gold sleeve over his normally uncovered gloves. Trailing up it, he could tell it was definitely his fiance's coat. He never knew how soft it was on the inside. 

Looking past the coat, Dream also saw Fundy's legs and tail curl around him. Fundy's arm was laying on his waist, his claws playing with the bottom of Dream's shirt. Dream felt his fiance's nose pressed against the back of his head. 

"You awake?" Fundy mumbled.

"No, I'm definitely asleep," Dream joked. Fundy laughed a bit and sat upright. Dream tiredly looked up at the fox smiling. Fundy hovered over Dream, still having a hand resting on his stomach. 

"You're adorable," Fundy said. Dream blushed, Fundy noticing it on the mask, "Do you want to eat something? I got some food last night."

"Alright, what do you have?" Dream asked. He was about to be surprised that Fundy actually took the time to get him food, but it wasn’t that shocking. Fundy got off of Dream to look in his bag. Dream smiled seeing Fundy’s tail move happily, "If you have only spider eyes I will go outside and get food myself." 

"No please I have other food," Fundy responded frantically. Dream laughed as he sat up. Fundy got some food out of the bag and went back over to his partner. 

Fundy set down some chicken and fish on some planks in front of Dream. Dream messed with his own hair a bit, Fundy getting the same idea as he started playing with Dream's hair. Dream stopped his own hands in favor of Fundy's paws. Fundy let out more happy noises, making Dream smile. 

Dream looked at the food in front of him. Fundy was so sweet, it made Dream feel weird. He fought against him in a war, and yet after, he asked him on a date. He was the one that proposed. He was the one that protected him.

He was the one that got him pregnant.

Dream tried to kill his friends in a war, and Fundy still went for him

"Fundy…" Dream wrapped his arms around his stomach, "...I really don't deserve you."

Fundy's hand left Dream's hair and put both on top of his fiance's. Dream felt Fundy nuzzle his face into his neck. 

"I don't care, I love you too much," Fundy said against Dream's neck, "I promise I'll protect you no matter what," Dream could feel Fundy press his hands against his own, "and them."

Dream let out a sigh as he felt Fundy put small kisses on his neck. He could hear his partner make more cute sounds. Fundy’s arms tightening made Dream warmer with the added jacket. It was getting colder, so having the soft fur of Fundy was gonna be useful later.

"Now eat, It took a while to get this food, and I'm sure you need something in your stomach," Fundy said. 

"Wouldn't be the first time you put something in my stomach," Dream mumbled. He felt Fundy immediately claw into his hands at his joke. 

"Dream!!" Fundy yelled. Dream laughed hard as Fundy went red on his shoulder, "Just eat, please."

"Alright, alright." Dream said. Fundy went back to playing with his fiance's hair as Dream focused back on what Fundy laid out for him. If there was a reason for Dream to want this conflict to end, it would be for moments like this. It was so hard to find a calm moment lately with Schlatt and/or Tommy making new problems everyday. At least Tommy was trying to do what’s right, even if he wasn’t allowed in L’manburg. 

Looks like Dream needs to talk to Schlatt himself.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im really bad a writing dialog, im trying


End file.
